Broken boys
by xxxcrazyxladyxxx
Summary: A story of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and how they were shaped to become the men they did from birth until death. Please note there is talk of self harm, abuse and rape in this fic.
1. Broken childhood's

**Hello! It's been a long time since I have written anything but have decided to try a completely different story! It will go from the birth of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter to the death of the last Marauder. Please be aware this is mature rated as it involves self harm, abuse, rape and sexual scenes. Any reviews would of course be appreciated and I am aware my grammar isn't the best! As always I hope someone will enjoy my story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: This is in no way affiliated to J.K Rowling and I am merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted amusement!**

* * *

James Charles Potter was born on March the 27th 1960 at 2am. His parents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were overjoyed after a long and difficult journey to successfully conceive and carry a child to term. Euphemia had conceived five times before James but unfortunately she had never been able to retain the pregnancy. Due to being older parents, both Fleamont and Euphemia were in there late 60's when James was born, there were no young children for James to play with as he was growing up. He became extremely spoilt and often quite demanding on his parents time. When James was five years old he had his first bout of accidental magic, he wanted a new broom from his parents and as it was close to Christmas his parents had informed him that they would contact Santa and put in his request. This was not acceptable to young James so he wrapped up warmly and set off to find his broom himself, it was several hours before his parents realised he was missing and called the auror's. As they were looking for him James was in the forest surrounding his home buried in snow up to his waist and struggling to escape. His frantic actions only increased as he saw a wolf padding towards him, he closed his eyes wished he was anywhere else. Once he opened his eyes, when he heard people shouting his name, he noticed he was up high in one of the trees safe from harm.

As James grew older he longed for a companion, as most children grew older they lost their childhood fantasies and their imaginary friends. He however did not. He had nothing to replace them with. James would spend hours in his bedroom dreaming of castles, fair maidens, a group of friends in which he was naturally the leader and above all a best friend in which he could confide in completely. His imaginary friend was a young boy like him who would come up with amazing prank ideas on his parents and their friends. Although James loved his parents and knew they in turn loved him he often felt isolated from their lives of tea parties and meetings. He wanted younger parents who could play with him, a father who could teach him to fly instead of hiring a tutor to do it for him. Some of James' favourite pranks were switching the notes his father had ready for meetings with random pages from random books and putting woopie cushions that made fart noises under his mothers chair before company came over. James was never punished for these pranks as his parents were too happy to have a child and worried about him becoming detached from them. The day James got his Hogwart's letter his parents threw a large party to celebrate. It was all of there friends who had already retired and James sat in the corner the whole night. He got all of the best things money could buy and then it was off to Hogwart's!

* * *

Sirius Orion Black was born on the 3rd of November 1959 in a bedroom of Black manor. He was immediately taken from his mother, Walburga, and given to a house elf who cleaned him up and then gave him his first bottle. He didn't meet his father for two months when he was presented for inspection in front of the whole Black family. Once it was confirmed that he would survive his parents once again left him in the care of a house elf who took care of all of his basic needs. Sirius was a fast learner and by the time his younger brother joined him in the nursery he could speak several works including binky and please. He only saw his parents when there was a family gathering and when held by his mother he would cry incessantly until taken back into the care of a house elf. When Sirius was four his father decided it was time to begin his education in all it meant to be heir of house Black. Sirius lapped up the attention of his father listening for hours as he explained that he was special, above reproach and most of all the everyone else was below the Black's and Sirius in particular being heir. After his lessons with his father Sirius became the Black heir in full, he would mix with the other Black children and would stand obediently next to his father at gatherings. His relationship with his mother however never developed as she took Regulus under her wing. Sirius never cared he had his father and he was to be heir, his brother didn't matter.

When Sirius was seven his older cousin Andromeda was back from Hogwart's for the summer and offered to take Sirius into London for a day trip. His parents agreed as she was fifteen and was the most responsible out of the three Black sisters. She took Sirius to a funfair just outside of London, at first Sirius was haughty and remembered the lessons that his father had taught about muggles. It wasn't long however until his seven year old self took over and he got on the rides and had real fun for the first time in his short life. Andromeda made Sirius swear he would not mention the outing to his parents with the promise of more if he did as she said. Over that summer Sirius saw a different side to muggles, he saw children fall in the park and their parents kissed them better. He saw affection between adults and was confused until his cousin explained the concept of love between a couple. He later found out why Andromeda had shown him these things, their parents expected them to marry and were arranging a betrothal contract between them. The idea disgusted Sirius and for the first time in his life he rebelled against his father, he carried the scars on his back for the rest of his life. From this moment Sirius realised he wasn't a Black, he wasn't the same as his father, his mother or his brother. He couldn't wait to escape and his chance came when a letter was delivered on his eleventh birthday. He was off to Hogwart's!

* * *

Remus John Lupin was born in a small village doctors office to Lyall and Hope Lupin on the afternoon of March 10th 1960. His parents were never well off due to the fact his father had been disowned for marrying a muggle. This family however thrived on the bonds of love they shared, Remus was exceptionally close to his mother who stayed home to educate him whilst his father worked as a junior auror. Remus enjoyed working with his mother during the day tending to the lands around the small home they shared farming food for the family to eat when harvest arrived. Despite not having a formal education or the help of tutors Remus was a exceptionally bright young child who read books and retained information faster than his parents could provide them. Although his family had ingrained in him the importance of safety and staying within the property boundaries Remus had a underlying adventure seeking feeling and often wandered off. When Remus was eight his father sat Remus down and told him it was very important to stay within the lines as he had enemies made from work. Remus listened to his father and for a year he stayed within sight of the house at all times. Eventually he believed the danger was gone and after his parents had gone to bed he slipped out of the house to go exploring. His parents didn't find him until midday, covered in blood and a bite mark across his neck. A message on the ground, watch him suffer because of you.

It took Remus six months to recover from his injuries. Each time he came close to being healed the full moon caused more to appear. During these times he was chained in the basement alone, scared and confused. He could hear his mother behind the door that lead to the kitchen weeping the entire night, his father was never home on those nights. His recovery was impeded by the lack of healing potions his parents could afford. As his mother grieved for the son she felt she lost his father grew distant and angry spending more and more time at work. Remus was not a stupid boy, he knew what he was and what it meant. He was a werewolf and he would not achieve his dream of attending Hogwart's. He knew it was likely he would live his life on the farm with his mother, as this thought grew into reality he sunk further into depression and often those marks on his arms were not because of the full moon. As his eleventh birthday approached his self harm became more frequent and more violent, he knew no letter was coming to him. He sat alone on the sill of his window staring out onto the endless grass fields when he heard voices from below. Curious he slowly crept to the top of the stairs and saw the most wizardy wizard he had ever seen. His hat was pointy, his beard long and silver and his robes were so navy they looked almost black. He recognised the man immediately, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school Remus desperately wanted to attend. After a long discussion and much disbelief it was decided, he was off to Hogwart's!

* * *

Peter Patrick Pettigrew was born in a military hospital to Patty Pettigrew on March 1st 1960. Her husband had died during her pregnancy when in service to the British Air Force. Although she was a witch she was made to stay in the muggle facility until her pregnancy had ended due to fears of her losing the baby. As soon as she was able she took her husbands pension and left the muggle world blaming it for her husbands death. Within six months Patty had tired of the child who reminded her so much of her husband and only met his basic needs. Nurturing was something she was not. Patty had always been reliant on others and when she gained the attention of a suitor she all but forgot about the two year old she was responsible for, her suitor did not. He often flew into violent rages and would smack both Patty and Peter around their faces. When Peter was four he witnessed the man hurting his mother and hid in the closet until the man stood up, fastened his pants and walked out the room. His mother packed her bags took Peter and they left that night. They lived for several months in hostels and on friends sofas until once again Patty found a boyfriend and moved herself and Peter into his house. For the first year life in the house was great and Peter was happy and showed his magic levitating the cookie jar from its place in the cupboard. Then the abuse began again.

Peter had always been short of stature and round. He craved the comfort of food and was never taken outside to exercise by his mother. After he had shown his magic getting the cookies his mother's boyfriend began teasing Peter with food, often eating large meals when he was served only what he could survive on. His mother said nothing as towards her the boyfriend was a gentleman. This continued for three years and Peter ate by sneaking downstairs at night and eating until he was sick. At the age of eight the mental abuse turned physical and his abuser would chase him around the large back garden with spells on his heals until Peter fell down from exhaustion and he would wake with bruises all over his body and broken bones that he would set himself. Peter retreated into himself and would not associate with any other children from his school. By ten Peter had not lost any weight and the abuse had continued without intervention from his mother who had turned to drink in a effort to forget the abuse she had faced from her suitor. Peter had never forgotten what his mothers first boyfriend had done to her and often had nightmares that he was his mother in that situation. Peter craved protection and he craved power to stop the men who had hurt him his short life. He hoped when he finally got to Hogwart's he could find people who would protect him. When his letter came his mother got him the cheapest possible things but he didn't care, he was off to Hogwart's!


	2. The train

**I'm so glad people seemed to have enjoyed this story! I'm having so much fun writing it! I'm thinking this will be a long story but since I am pregnant it may vary when my baby is here!**

* * *

James woke up at five o clock on September first 1971. He tried to go back to sleep knowing his parents wouldn't appreciate him waking them, even accidentally at this hour. It turned out it was a fruitless endeavour and at six thirty he couldn't stay still any longer, wandered over to his trunk and unpacked everything to ensure he had everything he needed. He looked around guiltily before he smiled cheekily and got his broom from under his bed, stashed it at the bottom of his trunk and replaced all of the other items he would need for his first year at Hogwart's. When his parents sent a house elf to ensure James was awake at half past nine he was lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He looked to be a frightened young boy who was dreading leaving home for the first time. The reality was that he was imagining all of the pranks he could get up to inside the large castle. He wasn't worried about what house he would be sorted into, his parents believed knowledge of the hat would benefit James, Potter's are Gryffindor's there is no question. Once he was bathed and dressed he joined his parents and had a silent breakfast of porridge. His mother gave him a hug as she had decided to stay at home and his father held out his arm to escort James to the train station. When James caught his bearings he saw a magnificent red train and before he could stop himself he said "fucking hell!"

* * *

Sirius awoke suddenly hearing the loud shrill tones of his mother. He wondered who had set his mother this morning but knew subconsciously it would have been him. His father never dared rile his mother up and his perfect brother could do no wrong in the eyes of his mother. His house elf helped him pack his trunk and turned the other cheek when Sirius added products sent to him by Andromeda from zonkos. Sirius had been dreaming of all the pranks he would play on all of the students of Hogwart's. Once everything was neatly packed within his trunk Sirius could no longer avoid his family. He descended the stairs slowly with his head bowed. During breakfast his parents once again reiterated the expectations they had of him going to school. He was to be in Slytherin. He was to be the top of the social hierarchy. He was to behave and merlin help him if they received a letter home. He was to have top grades but the most important rule was only to associate with purebloods. Sirius just ate with his head down unwilling to agree to the rules his parents set. He had a plan, the ultimate prank. He was going to be in Gryffindor. He could imagine his parents faces when they found out and had to stifle a snigger. Once breakfast was over he said goodbye to his parents, in which they told him not to come home during Christmas. There were no hugs exchanged and a house elf took Sirius to the platform, when he saw the train Sirius said "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

Remus didn't sleep the night before the first of September. Although the full moon was only three days beforehand and he was still healing, he was far too excited to get on the train and start the greatest adventure of his young life. He couldn't wait to explore the castle and discover the secrets it held. He knew from Hogwart's a history that there were endless secret corridors and shortcuts throughout the school that called to Remus' adventurous personality. He was especially excited that there was one Hogwart's secret that nobody else would or could know about, the secret passage to the shrieking shack. Dumbledore had worked on the cover story for almost a year putting spells on the old building that had people believing it was haunted by violent ghosts. Remus' trunk was full of books and little else. All of his clothes were worn and secondhand, the only new thing he owned was the wand his father had saved hard for. Remus had found himself pulling out the wand and looking at it with reverence several times a hour since he had gotten it a week ago. This piece or word proved he was going, that his dream was coming true. During breakfast his mother wept nonstop and kept reaching out to touch different parts of Remus. His father was silent but Remus didn't expect any different from him. As he said goodbye to his mother he promised he would be back for Christmas and would write often. His father took him to the station and awkwardly patted Remus on the shoulder before leaving for work. Remus turned to look at the steaming train and couldn't help but vocalise his thoughts "I can't wait!"

* * *

Peter had spent the month before leaving for Hogwart's cleaning the house thoroughly, his mothers boyfriend had said if he had to pay for him to go to school the least he could do was make himself useful when he was home. What he didn't know was that neither his mother or his boyfriend had paid for anything, his schooling was a scholarship and the shopping had come from a account of his fathers money. The beatings had continued although the boyfriend was careful now to only leave marks that would not be easily seen. Peter couldn't wait to leave this house although he hoped without him there his mother wouldn't become the target of her boyfriends wrath. On the morning he was due to leave her boyfriend was especially harsh and the beating caused Peter to struggle to breathe properly, he was denied breakfast and sent to his room to ensure he had packed. He had packed weeks ago excited at the possibility to escape the violent situation he was in, he therefore spent his morning lay on his bed hoping beyond hope a rib was not broken. When it was time to go he lugged his trunk down the stairs careful not to scuff the walls or the stairs and waited in the parlour for his mother to come and take him to the station. He was waiting almost half a hour and he was getting anxious he was going to be late when his mother stumbled in and thrust the floo powder at Peter. Once at the station she told him she would see him at the summer and left him to his own devices. He walked towards the train and muttered "finally!"

* * *

When his father departed James headed to the train and chose the very last compartment in the last train cart. He rigged the rest of the train car compartments with joke products at the doors and sat ready to witness the carnage. He soon grew bored as he was at the station early and sat by the window staring out at the platform. He saw all manner of families saying goodbye, mothers crying and those who arrived alone or by elf. He noticed a red head who was pleading with a older girl who looked nothing like her. James opened the window slightly and discovered the red head was a witch whereas her sister was not and this was causing friction. He felt for the red head, despite not having siblings he had often wished for them hoping for a strong bond. When James heard the first of his pranks go off he looked out of the compartment and saw a greasy head covered in bats. He didn't bother to close the door and laughed loudly, this attracted the attention of the victim of the prank who came in with a scowl and demanded for the prank to be reversed. When James refused the dark haired boy pulled out his wand but was stopped by a well dressed young boy. "I wouldn't do that if I was you greaseball." James was impressed at the speed greasy put away his wand and exited the compartment. "So I take it you were the mastermind behind the pranks in this train car." The black hair boy stated as he made himself comfortable opposite James. "Are you a snitch?" James enquirers. "You wound me." Came the reply. James just smiled at held out his hand to the handsome young man "James Potter, prankster apprentice." "Sirius, don't ask about my last name. I'm serious."

* * *

Sirius entered the train at the engine end and walked slowly down the train stopping every few compartments to judge the people within. He was stopped in the second train cart by his cousin Narrissa who was predictably escorted by her fiancée Lucius Malfoy. "Sirius I'm so glad to see you." His cousin simpered. "You must be awfully upset about the Andromeda situation." Noticing his confused look she continued. "Just after she graduated she just left the house. Apparently she is with a MUGGLE-BORN. I mean the shame on the family is enough but poor you Sirius she was to be your betrothed!" Sirius couldn't hide the smile at the news and quickly slipped away, he was happy for his cousin but it also caused worries about who his parents would try to betroth him to next." He decided to leave these thoughts until he would have to see his parents again. Sirius made his way to the last train car disappointed at the first years he had met on his way. When he finally reached the last cart he saw pandemonium with people with animals attached to them and in various colours. After he stopped the greasy bat from hexing the innocent looking boy and introduced himself, he found himself laughing at the joke that would become his motto. "I'm Sirius and I'm serious." The two boys began sharing tales of childhood mischief, although they glossed over the loneliness they both felt growing up. By the time the food trolley arrived they had stitches from laughing so much and realised they had both made lifelong friends.

* * *

Remus chose a compartment close to the front of the train knowing most people avoided it thanks to the head's cabin being here. Thanks Hogwart's a history, he thought. It wasn't like Remus wanted to avoid all first years, he wanted friendships to form before he met anyone so he wouldn't become too close to anyone. He would not jeopardise his dream of getting a formal education for some fleeting friendship that could threaten the secret he needed to keep at all costs. Remus settled down with a textbook and did not notice the handsome dark haired first year who quickly passed his eyes over the compartment quickly. He was so engrossed in the book, moving onto the second semester spells that when the trolley lady stopped she had to knock three times. Remus looked up sharply and blushed at the bemused looking witch. His blush only deepened when he had to decline buying anything due to lack of money. Remus was surprised when the trolley lady reached out and threw a chocolate frog to him "I can't have your brain losing steam young man." She said smiling before moving on. Remus was smiling to himself munching on a chocolate frog reading his book when a watery eyed boy came in asking if he had seen a cat that was lost, as soon as Remus denied seeing the feline the boy bolted for the door. All Remus could think was I'm so glad I can go to Hogwart's!

* * *

Peter had to hurry onto the train before it departed. He couldn't find a empty compartment and ended sitting in the hallway on top of his trunk. Peter was thinking how it looked as though he would be as alone at school as he was at home. He found himself watching all of the various students and was imagining the lives of them. He imagined the sad red head had people who she was going to miss and who would miss her. The geeky blond boy who was stuck to a book was smart and had parents who loved and encouraged him. Peter continued this game for hours and saw a tall black haired boy approaching. From the moment Peter saw him he knew he was of high class and would be powerful, he decided this would be the person who protected him in school. Peter went to follow the boy but in his haste he opened a compartment door and saw a quick blur before he heard a shriek. He looked around quickly and saw a bunch of Slytherin upper class men glaring at him. "You first year. You let my cat escape. You better find it or you won't like the consequences!" The blond girl screamed at Peter. Peter looked in the train cart he was in getting closer to tears each time he couldn't find the cat. He looked throughout the whole train before coming to the last train cart whereupon he opened the door and immediately grew feathers and turned yellow, on this Peter burst into tears and ran inside the nearest toilet and didn't emerge until the train came to a full halt.

* * *

 **Review if you like and I'll update as soon as I'm done with the next chapter :)**


	3. Hello Hogwarts!

Hello Hogwarts!

As the train came to a halt James was still laughing with Sirius and hadn't yet changed into his robes. Overall his pranks had caused over fifty people to sprout animal appendages, most had taken it as good fun ignoring the greasy bat and the fat boy. He hurriedly changed into his robes and left his trunk in the compartment as instructed over the tannoy. James couldn't wait for the sorting and found it halarious that the other first years were speculating about how they would be sorted into their houses. His parents were not ones to encourage imagination so they had told him three years ago of the existence of the sorting hat. James knew that he had found his best friend in sirius but was still excited to add to a group of friends, he couldn't wait to make his fantasies come true. James headed out of the compartment with a air of confidence that no other first years were exhibiting. He knew what was coming and he knew without any doubt that by the end of the night he would be in Gryffindor. James climbed into the boat with Sirius following behind and to his excitement red head and the greasy bat joined without noticing who else was in the boat. Halfway across the lake he saw Sirius smile to himself and then quickly dart his hand behind the other boy in the boat pushing him into the water. As he laughed madly at the other boy flailing in the water the boat continued forward affording James his first look at the majestic view that was Hogwart's castle.

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe his luck the first compartment he had decided to enter he had encountered a boy in which he could connect and best of all he was bound to be a Gryffindor. As he entertained James with tales of his summers experiencing the muggle world with Andromeda, he couldn't help but think about his favourite cousin and all of the new developments in her life that he had only just learnt of. Sirius was confused as to why he hadn't heard the news from her directly, his insecurities were coming through. Had she only spoken to him because they were to be betrothed? Was he only another annoying little cousin to her? Sirius decided to send Andromeda a letter using one of the school's owls as he knew his personal owl had tracking charms from his father to ensure he wasn't messaging any 'unfavorables'. Sirius wasn't aware of how first years were sorted beyond the usual 'it is expected to be in Slytherin'. He couldn't wait until his biggest prank yet could be put into place he only wished he could see his family's reactions in person, at least he could see two of his cousin's reactions. Sirius was surprised when the tannoy blared announcing they had arrived at the station. He quickly dressed in the robes provided by his parents, finest material of course, being careful not to show the scars that littered his back to his new friend not wanting to scare him away. Once in the boat Sirius's mischievous side reared his head as he saw the boy who had been shouting at James earlier in the day leaning across the boat wanting to be the first to see the castle. He reached out and pushed him straight into the water, looking at james for approval at his actions.

* * *

Remus continued his trip to Hogwart's how he had begun it, alone and with his nose stuck in a book. On the eight hour trip on the train he had re-read all of his first year books for the umpteenth time although he already had each of them memorised. Apart from the chunky boy looking for that cat and the trolly lady nobody else bothered the small blond boy. Remus had decided earlier on in the summer, as soon as it had been decided that he would be going to school, he wouldn't be making any friends. He was going to school to have the chance to learn from the most respected members of each teaching field and also making any friends would increase the odds of his secret being found out exponentially. He knew this was going to make for a lonely seven years when he w as at Hogwart's but he could not risk the chance of being outed. Remus was happy getting his education and then returning to his parent's farm and helping them increase the harvest. He also knew not having him at home for nine months of the year would ease the financial burden on his parents. He would be getting all of his medical care from the school. The first announcement of the train reaching the station found Remus leisurely changing into his robes being careful to reapply the make up provided by his mother to cover the numerous scans that dotted his hands and face. Remus lagged behind the other first years as they made their way towards the booming voice calling to them. Due to a odd number of students that year Remus ended up with a boat to himself, not that he minded, and strained his neck to get his first view of the place where his life would change forever.

* * *

Peter spent six of the eight hours the train was on the tracks hidden in the bathroom scared witless that the older Slytherin blond would find him and punish him for not finding her cat. Many people tried entering the toilet but he just remained huddled on the floor tears running down his face with snot smeared across his face from all his crying. He thought he would be safer at Hogwart's away from his mother's boyfriend but it seemed even here he was the weakest of the weak. All he'd ever be was the weakest. He didn't eat the whole way to the castle and due to the amount he was crying he had made himself sick twice. Peter dozed off halfway to the school and had a nightmare that he was stood in front of the whole school who were laughing and sneering at him as Albus Dumbledore told him there had been a mistake and he was to magically weak to attend the school. He awoke with fresh tears as yet another student tried to enter the bathroom. He felt the train start to slow down and started shaking as he knew his isolation had to come to an end. He stood up and washed his face in the sink still ignoring the insistent knocking on the door, just because he was weak didn't mean he had to let everyone see it. Once the knocking stopped Peter stepped out of the bathroom hiding his head as low as he could to avoid detection and went to find his trunk. He was so focused on avoiding any confrontation, especially with blond Slytherins, that he missed the announcement telling everyone to leave their trunks on the train. That is how Peter found himself struggling with his packed trunk when a older Ravenclaw laughed at him and called him dumb. 'Didn't you hear you leave it on the train.' Peter once again broke down in tears as he shuffled over to his fellow first years and onto the boats.

* * *

James ignored the small red head who was berating Sirius as the boats hit softly against the side of the small dock underneath the castle, he vaulted over the edge and stood tall looking around at the vast cavern they were in. It seemed to him to take a age for the rest of the first years to clamber out of the boats as he congratulated Sirius for giving bat boy a bath. Laughter once again overtook the dark haired boys as a soaking wet boy was the last to exit the boats having been rescued by the groundskeeper. He continued his conversation with Sirius as they were lead up some steps carved into the rock and in front of the biggest pair of doors James had ever seen. The half giant, as he could be nothing less, raised his fist to knock on the doors and they were greeted by one of his parents friends, Professor mcgonagal, they had gone to school together over half a century ago and James knew this was not a woman to cross. Once they were led to a side chamber he ensured he looked his best, he was heir Potter after all and had been taught that first impressions were important. James laughed internally as he heard all of the rumours now floating around about the sorting, from troll to a advanced duel off. He was one of the first out of the side chamber pulling Sirius with him, he didn't want to be lost in the crowd after all. As they entered the Great Hall even James was in awe of the magical ceiling which showed thousands of stars and the arm of the milky way the world inhabited. As he waited impatiently for the sorting he heard Sirius whisper "I am about to pull the biggest prank on my family, don't define me as my last name." This intrigued James so he just nodded at Sirius and continued waiting. Once Sirius had called as Sirius Black he couldn't help but chuckle, that boy was no Slytherin. He was therefore not surprised when it was announced Sirius had gone into Gryffindor, although the rest couldn't be said about the rest of the school. Once it had quieted down he once again paid no mind to the sorting until his own name was called, unsurprisingly he joined Sirius in the house of the brave and joined his table with a swagger.

* * *

Sirius began to get slightly nervous once his amusement from his prank on the black haired boy had died down. He knew that the prank he had been planning on his family would come with some serious consequences once he had to go home in the summer. Sirius barely noticed the cavern as he was led by James into the castle as his mind swirled with the endless possibilities of pain his father could inflict. It only took one look at the messy haired boy next to him however to cement in his mind that he was doing the right thing for himself, Sirius had just had the best hours of his life with a child of his age he wasn't about to throw that away. Once left alone in the plain side chamber he did the opposite of what most of the other first years were doing, he deliberately loosened his tie and untucked his shirt before taking the ribbon out of his hair and musing it up. Once again dragged by James to the front of the first years he was unimpressed by the great hall until he looked skyward his eyes immediately searching out his namesake. As a young boy he had imagined his star had another planet orbiting that star full of people just like him so he wouldn't feel so alone. When the sorting began he whispered to James about his plan and hoped he wouldn't dissolve the friendship once he found out his last name. As soon as he got the nod from James he was reassured and let his eyes wonder over to his cousin's. As usual Narrissa was to interested in staring at her betrothed but it was her sister Bellatrix who was staring hard at Sirius as if daring him to embarrass the family. He just shot her a smirk and then walked quickly to the sorting hat and waited to hear the words he'd been dreaming about for years. It went exactly as he had planned although the look on his cousin's face was more than he had ever imagined. The rest of the hall was dead quiet as Sirius beamed and walked quickly to his house table, although he was slightly let down when those nearest to him shifted away as if he was contagious. Deciding to ignore that problem for now he watched the rest of the sorting uninterested until he heard James's name called, when the hat shouted Gryffindor Sirius jumped up cl apping. Maybe this Hogwart's thing would be alright.

* * *

Remus felt elation the first time he viewed the castle from his solitary boat, here was his dream becoming a reality after believing for years it was far out of his reach. He couldn't believe the hundreds of windows lining the castle, Remus saw each window as a opportunity for leaning. Remus stayed at the back of the group of first years avoiding eye contact with anyone who glanced at him. As he stood in the side chamber he overheard a red haired girl asking her sullen looking companion what the sorting process entailed. From what he gathered from the bits he could make out there was a aptitude test which would lay out his strengths and weaknesses and from this he would be placed in the house most suited. This made his heart beat out of his chest and sweat bead on his forehead, Remus felt his scars on his arms burn as the need to add to them overtook his whole body. Remus was terrified it would be revealed to the whole school that he was a werewolf. He had stashed his razor in his robes as he wasn't sure who had access to his trunk and he couldn't risk it being taken from him. As Remus followed all of the other first years out of the room his anxiety sky rocketed and he went on autopilot. As the sorting hat was brought out Remus started to see spots until the first child was called up and Remus saw the process for himself. He turned out of the sorting instead looking around at the architecture he had only read about for years before, Remus knew of the charms on the ceiling and hoped to learn them during his time at Hogwarts so he could apply them to his bedroom ceiling. The stern woman who had escorted them into the hall had to call his name twice before he made his way to the front of the hall. It was a split second before the hat shouted for the hall to hear 'Gryffindor!'.

* * *

Peter was still huddled over feeling very sorry for himself as the small group of first years ascended some steps into the castle. He was about halfway up when a unpleasant looking boy pushed Peter from behind and laughed cruelly as Peter was scrabbling on the steps trying to avoid being trampled by the other children. He felt like crying all over again but somehow managed to collect himself and carry on up the stairs. When he was in the side chamber he felt very isolated as there were groups of children all laughing and joking with one another, Peter tried making eye contact with another boy who was on his own but the boy quickly avoided his eyes and turned his back to Peter. He started tearing up and he heard his step father's voice telling him he was worthless all over again. As his fellow children all grouped there heads together all he could think was that they were talking about him and his weight. Peter was relieved when they were led into the great hall as he was staring to get panicky stuck in a small space. He tried keeping his head down to stay out of the way of anyone who could take advantage of him. Peter watched the sorting with rapt attention, he saw the Black boy go into Gryffindor and knew he was going to be powerful just by looking at him. He watched as the boy who had pushed him go into Slytherin and Peter immediately decided he wasn't going in that house. Ravenclaw was out due to the embarrassment on the train. When he was called up to the hat he was beyond thrilled when it was announced he was to be a Gryffindor.


End file.
